


being cautious? i don't like it

by gintazen (KaladinRaoden)



Series: you got me losing all my cool [1]
Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Set during ep 5, Sexual Tension, Teasing, natsusa is very natsusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaladinRaoden/pseuds/gintazen
Summary: “You did good today.” Natsusa cocked his head to the side a little. “You took my advice and applied it in the game. Instead of trying to imitate me, you found your own style again.”The grip on Yasunari’s shirt loosened and Natsusa started smoothing his hands down Yasunari’s arms, over his firm biceps, his elbows, down to his wrists, Natsusa’s eyes following the movement before moving up, levelling Yasunari again.“I’m proud of you.”
Relationships: Tsuru Yasunari/Yuzuki Natsusa
Series: you got me losing all my cool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700962
Comments: 33
Kudos: 233





	being cautious? i don't like it

**Author's Note:**

> episode 5 really awakened something in me and i stayed up until almost 2am writing this.
> 
> title is taken from Weki Meki's "Picky Picky"

Yasunari was exhausted. But for the first time in a long while, it was a good kind of exhaustion. He felt like he had actually accomplished something, played a good game, even if they had lost in the end. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Natsusa’s advice _had_ actually worked. The bastard seemed hell-bent on humiliating him as much as possible, but when it came to rugby he was determined to have the team improve. Even if his methods sometimes were… questionable.

Yasunari wasn’t _stupid_. He knew exactly that Natsusa was riling him up to get him to try harder. He _knew_ and yet it still worked.

Yasunari sighed as he made his way to the showers.

He was sticky and dirty from all the sweat and grime the game had gotten on him and all he wanted was to get back to the dorm to get some much-needed rest.

Things didn’t quite work out like that.

He turned a corner only to find Natsusa leaning against the wall, a sly smirk spreading on his face as he looked up and fixed his gaze on Yasunari.

“Oh. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Yasunari scoffed as he moved to walk past Natsusa.

He was stopped when Natsusa was suddenly in front of him. Stupid rugby prodigy and his super quick reflexes.

Yasunari clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“If you’re just here to bully me, it’s not gonna happen. I’m gonna take a shower, and then I’m gonna go back to the dorms. You can pester someone else.”

Yasunari tried to shove past Natsusa but before he could even process what had happened, Natsusa had both his arms in a firm grip and looked at him with a pout.

“Aww, why do you think so badly of me, hmm? Who was it again who gave you amazing advice? Helped you figure out what you’re good at?”

Natusa cocked his head, his forehead creased, and pretended to think really hard.

Yasunari had never been more annoyed in his life.

“I don’t-” he began to say when he was suddenly cut off by Natsusa slapping a hand over his mouth, all the teasing in his expression gone to leave only a piercing gaze, intensely focused on Yasunari.

“Ah.” Natusa’s voice was serious now and he dropped his hand from Yasunari’s mouth. “This is getting boring. It’s not what I came here for anyway.”

The grip Natsusa had on Yasunari’s bicep loosened and he moved down Yasunari’s arm to hold his hand instead. The touch made Yasunari jolt and flush with heat. He wasn’t used to being touched like this. 

Before he could protest, Yasunari was dragged down the hallway and into the equipment room. Natsusa pushed him inside and in a fluid movement locked the door behind them.

“The fuck??” Yasunari spit out.

In a second, Natsusa had him gripped by the lapels of his shirt, spun around, and pressed up against the locked door.

Yasunari was too surprised to do anything really and Natsusa crowded into his space, locking Yasunari in place with both his body and his gaze.

“Good, you’ve finally shut up. Now listen to me.” 

Natsusa punctuated his words with a little pull on Yasunari’s lapels. The friction against his neck made Yasunari’s breath hitch and a shudder run up his spine. He was surprised at how he didn’t feel like pushing Natsusa away. At all. 

_Huh_. 

“You did good today.” Natsusa cocked his head to the side a little. “You took my advice and applied it in the game. Instead of trying to imitate me, you found your own style again.”

The grip on Yasunari’s shirt loosened and Natsusa started smoothing his hands down Yasunari’s arms, over his firm biceps, his elbows, down to his wrists, Natsusa’s eyes following the movement before moving up, levelling Yasunari again.

“I’m proud of you.”

Yasunari was hot, entirely too hot. What was with the sudden praise?

Natsusa’s mouth pulled into a grin as he brought one of his hands up and gently cupped Yasunari’s cheek. He leaned in closer until his lips brushed Yasunari’s ear.

Yasunari sharply sucked in a breath, his hands hanging at his sides balling into fists.

Natsusa chuckled. “Good boy,” he whispered.

A hot rush of desire went straight to Yasunari’s groin and he let out a shaky whimper.

_What the fuck what the fuck what the-_

Yasunari fisted his hands in the back of Natsusa’s shirt, pressing the other against him. He didn’t know what he was doing, felt too hot, too on edge, like he was falling apart and he needed _something_ to ground him.

Natsusa only laughed lightly. “I like you so much better when you drop that stupid tsundere act.”

“Fuck you, I’m not a tsundere,” Yasunari tried to argue but it came out without any real bite, mumbled against Natsusa’s shoulder, and did nothing to hide how desperate he was sounding.

Natsusa moved his hands to Yasunari’s shoulders, let them trace patterns down his back to the hem of Yasunari’s shirt, where they lingered for a second. The thought of Natsusa slipping his hands under Yasunari’s shirt, skin touching skin, Natsusa’s cool palms flattening against Yasunari’s overheated skin, nearly drove Yasunari mad. But Natsusa’s hands simply moved back up his sensitive sides over his shirt, Yasunari exhaling heavily against Natsusa as a shudder wreaked through him.

“You want me to say it again? How hard you worked, how amazing you were in the game… How proud of you I am.”

“Yes,” Yasunari hissed, his knuckles desperately digging into Natsusa’s back. 

“Good Boy,” Natsusa purred, and Yasunari’s gasp turned into a low moan when one of Natsusa’s legs pushed between his, rubbing against his groin where he was rapidly growing hard.

For a second he thought that this was weird, that Natsusa would definitely be creeped out by how turned on he was, that all this was a really bad idea and he needed to put a stop to it. 

All those thoughts disappeared and his mind blanked when Natsusa insistently ground his thigh against Yasunari’s hard cock and all he could do was let out a desperate sob.

“Tell me what you want, Yasunari.” 

Natsusa’s hands slipped under his shirt and he felt nails raking down his back. He whimpered.

“You gotta use your words, hm?”

Yasunari was sure he would die if he didn’t get Natsusa’s hands on him soon. 

“Please…,” he said desperately. “Please, Natsusa, I need-” 

He was cut off when Natsusa moved his mouth down to Yasunari’s neck and bit down sharply on the sensitive skin there, all while grinding his thigh more firmly against Yasunari’s cock. His knees threatened to buckle and he tried his best to hold on to Natsusa, pushing back against him, needing more, more friction, needed to feel his skin. There were too many layers separating them and it wasn’t enough. His cock was hot and pulsing and _it wasn’t enough_ and Natsusa was still _teasing_ him and he’d do anything to get Natsusa to put his hands down his shorts and wrap them around his-

Suddenly Natsusa stepped back and Yasunari was left reeling.

“Oh would you look at the time! I really can’t stay any longer.”

Yasunari leaned heavily against the door, brain refusing to comprehend what the fuck was going on and why Natsusa wasn’t touching him.

Yasunari looked at Natsusa, who clearly wasn’t as unaffected as his voice made him sound. His face was flushed, he was breathing hard, and Yasunari thought he saw the outline of an erection in his pants. 

Before he could gather himself enough to pull Natsusa back in and demand he finish what he started, Natsusa took him by the shoulders, moved him a few steps away from the door, unlocked it, and left with a wave and a smile.

“See you later, Yasunari-chan!”

The absolute bastard.

Yasunari dropped to the floor right there. He would _kill_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a tiny fandom so any kudos/comments would mean the absolute world to me <3
> 
> find me on twitter [@gintazen](https://twitter.com/gintazen)


End file.
